


The Decision I’ve Made

by Nanostin



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Cannibalism, Crack, Lost Love, M/M, Selfcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 11:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17446298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanostin/pseuds/Nanostin
Summary: Kokichi’s lover has been with him since he was born, always keeping him company. Whenever Kokichi would smile, his lover would smile back, whenever he would cry, his lover would cry with him. With that being said, it’s only natural that Kokichi would fall in love with his reflection.. . .Nano read someone’s crack fic on Amino that was, of course, meant as a joke, and she wrote it seriously but also as a joke.





	The Decision I’ve Made

Kokichi was staring at a person that he can only believe to be beautiful. A young, smooth pale face and cute round eyes, with a height small enough to easily give lots of warm hugs to. This person was himself, this person was Kokichi Oma; Kokichi is staring at a mirror, at his reflection, at his lover.

He turns around as much as he could while still being able to see his reflection, wanting to admire his every corner. As he stares, he blinks his long, pretty eyelashes and can’t help but utter to himself softly, “It is… it is, it is, it is… it is…”

He can’t pinpoint what this is; is this pride? An admiration? Is it lust? Or maybe… it is love.

Yes, he knew this well and he won’t deny it: he is in love. And at that moment, as he stared deep into the soul of his eyes, he knew that the reflection in the mirror had feelings for him as well. 

He has feelings that make his heart feel warm with just the thought of him, feelings that makes him always wanting to wrap his arms around himself and feel his touch. A love that doing something as small as staring at himself like he’s doing right now has him blushing.

But people won’t approve of this kind of love, he knows they won’t. They’ll gawk at him, laugh at him, shame him and feel disgusted by his kind of love. That’s how people will see him, that’s probably the kind of person Shuichi is, as he watches him right now appreciating his own reflection in the mirror and skimming his fingers throughout his body.

Kokichi was bothered, but he can’t let the detective know this, so he giggles, “Nishishi, what are you staring at? Fuck you, emo boy, I hope you get executed.” To add in further insult, he sticks his tongue out and taunts, “Get triggered.”

He’s coming off as harsh, but he has to in order to distract Shuichi from focusing on his love. He doesn’t want to be judged for loving himself, he doesn’t want to hear anyone talk about the special feelings he has, for he knows they’ll disapprove.

Kokichi regrets telling Shuichi soon after to “get triggered”, for Shuichi did just that. The boy was so triggered that he thrust the mirror to the floor, cracking it into pieces.

Kokichi stared speechless at the mirror that’s now flat on the floor, the mirror that was able to keep him close with his love. His little liar heart now throbs, hurting until the glass wasn’t the only thing shattered into pieces; Kokichi felt absolutely broken.

Monokuma walks by and sees the mirror, the mirror that just a minute ago, Kokichi was putting his cheek against and holding close to show his reflection his love, the mirror that let him see what gave his life meaning. 

The bear gave no respect for the boy’s clear devastation and was enjoying the moment, laughing, “Omg! Lol! A dead… whatever that is! It’s time for a class trial!”

A class trial has begun and like always, Kokichi kept quiet about the murderer despite knowing who it is, but this time, it was for a different reason: this time it’s because he’s in so much pain that talking about the death of his lover hurt him too much to speak. But the students and the time limit was able to make him spill, and as he exposed the murder out loud for all to hear, he felt as if his heart was having nails be drilled into it.

Once Voting Time came, all had voted for Shuichi including Shuichi himself, feeling sorry for Kokichi after seeing him break down over losing his loved one, and feeling guilty for ever murdering someone… Correction, for murdering something, that something being a mirror.

His execution began and at that moment, everything became very surreal; he was getting wrapped up in rice and being prepared like sushi, a black liquid that shines brown in the light being poured all over him.

Looking up, he saw it: a beautiful girl with blonde hair and a smile that could light up the world. This girl is someone who he admires, this girl is Kaede Akamatsu, the girl who’s going to end his life just as he ended the one for Kokichi’s reflection.

He closes his eyes, accepting his faint.

The human body functions with many working systems, being something interesting to study. It could give warmth and make you feel close and tight. The body has many soft parts, soft parts that can feel every part of you. These are the same parts that can lead you to pain, and this is the same body that has parts that can send you falling into a pool of torture, a place where you burn as all of your atoms corrupt into nothingness, giving away your life. This is the body that could kill a life and bring it back as something putrid and undesired.

This has been the death of Shuichi Saihara, and more so, the death of Kokichi Oma’s love life.

Never again will both boys, body, soul, and mind, feel such warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> Shuichi’s excution was written so vaguely that you won’t realize what’s being described unless you look into it, but basically, you were reading about Kaede digesting him and doing that ending stage of digestion that all life forms go through.
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
